User blog:BreZ/BZRB OS 6: Joffrey Baratheon VS Draco Malfoy 2
First of all, I would like to say "Happy Easter" to you all. Let's celebrate this special day in honor of our goddess Ishtar by taking a battle from the dead and resurrecting it in the form of a rematch. Now, this is a rematch of my first ever battle, but it probably won't show the progress I've made as a rapper since that battle cause most of it is scrapped lines from that battle and lines I added to it after I post the original battle and realized I still had so much left over. Then somewhere between that and my season 1 finale battle I added the other lyrics in order to post it the week before Game of Thrones season 5 starts cause I have something else planned for the debut date of that season, which obviously will also be Game of Thrones related. I obviously could have probably (not Noah) made it better, but you see, that wasn't a real possibility, mostly cause I was lazy, which is why it's an off-season and not an official battle. I think this last thing should be obvious... but this has nothing to do with Easter. Okay, let's begin. Also, if anyone wants to make an ITunes cover for this, go ahead (bpf). I would ask Skeep, but I don't want to overload with him covers considering he's already making all my ITunes covers for my next season of BZRB, which starts on April 14th. Announcer HIS GRACE, JOFFREY OF THE HOUSES BARATHEON AND LANNISTER, FIRST OF HIS NAME, KING OF THE ANDALS AND THE FIRST MEN, LORD OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS AND PROTECTOR OF THE REALM! *heavy breathing* VS! DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Draco Malfoy Look who the cat dragged back, just so I could give it another smack. A whack who believes himself to be a King, but all I can see is a Jack. My family is still rich, while yours has to borrow money from Bravos’ Iron Bank. If I joined the game as a player they would nickname me the slayer of lion skanks. You’re about to fall, and as I recall that means you need to crawl away and hide in your hall. If this muggle King tries to Cross me, he shall be mauled straight into the Station’s wall. You don’t have Baratheon blood, that just makes you a Half-Blood Prince. Let me make one thing clear, since apparently you’re not yet convinced, You can’t defeat me; Face me and you’ll need milk of the poppy. This is a bigger rape scene then your parents next to your dead body. Joffrey Baratheon Just like Brandon you won’t leave this battle standing. When you’re up against the Baratheon of King’s Landing. I’m perfect, unlike the person who selected this neglected reject Who has a lack of respect as a prefect; I’ll leave this defect wrecked. Nobody puts me to shame, so call me He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named! I win and you die, those are simply the rules of this game. You’re just a peasant up against a lord. I AM THE KING! So how about I make you kiss my sword. I AM THE KING! Cut off your dick like you’re Theon Greyjoy, by order of the king! Rename this battle the Rains of Malfoy, by order of the king! Draco Malfoy You couldn’t even get a comatose cripple killed. And you suspect to rap to me without being grilled? It’s the medieval version of Justin Bieber Up against a Quidditch seeker, a Death-Eater Oh, I’ll wear this no flow mofo down like a Crucio Kill this battle like I used Avada Kedavra yo You got no Philosopher’s Stones and you are totally meatless. Not that you ever had the chance to get into Margaery’s Chamber of Secrets. She doesn’t care that you’re dead, she’s already trying to get in bed with your brother. Tyrion sent your sis away so you two wouldn’t do the same as Jamie and your mother. Joffrey Baratheon With you letting Dumbledore live, you shouldn’t talk about not getting a kill. I am not sure if you didn’t have the will or the skill. Now it’s time to make you pay. You may wanna pray to death: “not today”. BUT I AM THE KING, so I’ll get it my way. Oh, and Professor Moody is right behind you, J.K. Hundred-fifty points Joffrey for silencing this snitch. You’re like a female Sandor Clegane, a bitch. This battle was a true Game of Thrones style slaughter. Now you can go back to your “wand fight” with Potter. Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Draco Malfoy Joffrey Baratheon My Other Battles Category:Blog posts